peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
George.mp4
George.mp4 is the fanon episode of Peppa Pig. Transcript Narrator: Today, Peppa and her friends are at the playgroup. Peppa: Hey everybody... what... what the? (A nice guy appears) [[Koraemon|'Koraemon:']] Hi. Peppa: (sighs) What are you doing in here? Koraemon: You guys are unteachable for imitating Cosmo and Wanda. According to this, you guys are holding a star wand and holds up the mother fuck, right? Pedro: Do not beat me up! George: I will not fight to you, but I will fight to the damn fat cat, alright? Pedro: It's still alright, but- George: (turns angry) Oh you don't! I'm beating you up!! (George is evil now) (Everybody gasps, but not George) Koraemon: Alright you piece of shit, but can you guys buy me some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs and Pokemon Sword and Shield? (George don't buy it, and George beats Koraemon up with the very strangely extremely strength power, thus almost killing him in process) George: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madame Gazelle: (Walks to George and Koraemon) What's going on here? Koraemon: He beated me up with the annoying fight. Madame Gazelle: (gasps) GEORGE HOW DARE U KILL SOMEONE ELSE' BAIBEEE? DATS EET! U AR GROUNDED FOR... 9001 YEARS! NO MORE WATCHING PEPPA PIG, DORA, POCOYO, SUNNY BUNNIES, CYBORG KURO-CHAN AND OTHER BABY SHOWS! AND FOR THAT, COC* A EGG U R IS GONNA TO BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU DIED!! And then, COC* A EGG U R, go beat George up. (COC* A EGG U R walking to George) COC* A EGG U R: Prepare for some bleeding. George: NOOO GOD!! No God please no, no, no, NOOOO!!!!! (COC* A EGG U R beats up George with the extremely strength power, causing George to scream in Spongebob's voice. Also, the screen turns dark as COC* A EGG U R punches and kicks George.) Koraemon: (Pops up) I'm not gonna covering any medical bills anyways. Epilogue Madame Gazelle: And you guys are not listening to our enemies' warning, and trying to imitating Cosmo and Wanda! Koraemon: Meh. Madame Gazelle: '''You........ guys........ are........... UNTEEEEEEEEACHABLEEEEEEEE!' (Madame Gazelle chasing the kids like Godzilla) '''Madame Gazelle:' UNLESS YOU GUYS ARE HERE NOW, HAVING A KISS FOR THOSE WHO GET CAUGHT BY ME!!!!!!!! Koraemon: I'm not gonna covering any medical bills anyways, for the same time. Suzy Sheep: '''PLEASE HELP ME MR. KORAEMON!!! '''Koraemon: Meh. Peppa Pig: This is not the best day I ever have. From today, I would never buy any Pokemon Sword and Shield anymore. Characters * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Suzy Sheep * Pedro Pony * Koraemon * Madame Gazelle * Dora (Mentioned) * Pocoyo (Mentioned) * Kuro (Mentioned) * COC* A EGG U R Trivia * The plot of this fanon episode were shared and edited from Peppa gets grounded for the first time, Baby Xexe, Suzy Ship and the Karl Hamburger's nightmare. * This episode was dubbed in Korean, Spanish, Portuguese (only for Portugal and Africa), and Russian, in the uncensored form. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes where something bad happens and it's freaking hilarious oh my gosh this category name is so long oh man i hope no one sees this look at dat boat i think mr dinosaur is hot Category:Episodes where George gets grounded Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with death Category:Episodes with events that never happened Category:Episodes with Koraemon's temporarily return Category:Scary Category:Who else thought this was scary? Category:Episodes with Cyborg Kuro-chan